At times, a motor vehicle such as a car, truck or sport utility vehicle will have a dead battery preventing normal starting of the engine. This can leave a motorist in a dangerous situation, such as in a high-crime neighborhood, by the side of the roadway, in a lonely parking lot at night, outside in the wind, rain, snow and cold, or, at the very least, greatly inconvenienced in their own driveway.
The current method to solve this problem is to approach a stranger and use jumper cables or call a friend, relative, or tow truck service.
In order to jump start a vehicle with jumper cables, first, another vehicle must be located and be available. Second, the owner must be approached and talked into stopping to offer help. This leaves the person with a dead battery at the complete mercy of a total stranger and in a vulnerable, exposed state. The other solution is to call an auto service club and wait for the tow truck service to arrive while paying the expense. My invention overcomes all the short-comings of the current solutions by allowing a motor vehicle to be started even with a dead battery on the spot, without even having to exit the vehicle.
It would be advantageous to provide a means to start a vehicle with a dead battery.
It would also be advantageous to provide a means to start a vehicle with a dead battery that would not rely on strangers or costly road services.
It would further be advantageous to provide a means which would allow for starting of the vehicle without having to exit the vehicle.